Young Link
Young Link (子供リンク, Kodomo Rinku, literally "Child Link") is the Link who stars in Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. He is an independent entity from the default Link. Like his adult counterpart, the boy's thoughts are verbalized by Proxi. Character Information Personality Young Link is a quiet yet determined ten year old boy. He's not one to back away from a challenge, facing any form of adversity head on with unwavering resolve. As the Hero of Time, he's well experienced in combat, having saved both Hyrule and Termina from various disasters. But despite all the hardships and struggles he's experienced, Link is still a happy youth of ten years. He smiles excitedly and cheers upon completing a powerful attack, or accomplishing missions. Despite the war going on around him, he always finds time to play around and will even giggle while playing around with his keaton mask during battle. Quotes Gameplay :X': Plays the Ocarina of Time to fill his magic meter while depleting his Musou gauge, effectively converting it. One full Musou bar will fill 1/3 of Young Link's magic meter. Three full Musou bars can fill his magic meter entirely. If used when the magic bar is already full, Young Link will put on the Keaton Mask and let out a yell, before giggling and removing the mask. :'Y, X''': Performs a jumping vertical slash that knocks enemies into the air. If players press '''Y while in the air, he will perform a spinning vertical slash while descending towards the ground repeatedly attacking enemies directly near him. If players press X''' while in the air, he will dive downward and slam his sword into the ground, causing an explosion of energy to knock back surrounding enemies. :'''Y,' Y', X': Pulls sword back, then swings it outward horizontally, sending an energy wave out to attack enemies directly in front of him. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Jumps and spins around in the air before planting his sword into the ground, causing an explosion of energy to knock back surrounding enemies. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Performs an powerful upwards slash to knock enemies into the air, and then performs a powerful spin attack to knock back all surrounding enemies. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Young Link dashes around the ground in a triangular movement pattern, performing a series of fast but powerful slashes that pulls enemies into the center of the triangle, while creating the Tri-force symbol on the ground. The Tri-force then bursts in an explosion of magic energy sending all enemies flying. : Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y: Performs a series of powerful repeated slashes and thrust attacks, before ending his combo string with a front flip while performing a powerful vertical slash downwards during the fall of the flip, and slamming the blade into the ground to knock enemies into the air, then performing a powerful thrusting attack to knock enemies away. : A': Young Link puts on the Fierce Deity's Mask and performs a 900° clockwise spinslash with one hand, knocking enemies away at the end of the move. :'Focus Spirit + A': The Skull Kid appears, followed by the Moon. Fierce Deity Link then performs a powerful vertical downwards slash attack, splitting the moon in two down the middle. The two pieces then explode into a rainbow of colors, damaging enemies and forcing them into the Weak Point state. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: Fierce Deity Link pulls his sword back and performs a 540° clockwise spinslash, generating a dome of dark energy around him, knocking enemies away. :Weak Point Smash: Young Link puts on the Fierce Deity's Mask and performs a flurry of powerful slash attacks, going from back and forth horizontal slashes, to upward vertical slashes. Ends the attack with a powerful downward diagonal slash that sends the enemy flying back. :Forward Dodge + Y: Performs a spinning vertical slash while descending towards the ground repeatedly attacking enemies directly near him. (Same as his Y''', '''X, Y') :'Forward Dodge + X: Dives downward and slam his sword into the ground, causing an explosion of energy to knock back surrounding enemies. (Same as his Y''', '''X, X') :'Fierce Deity Variation: When using his Focus spirit, Young Link puts on the Fierce Deity Mask and temporarily transforms into Fierce Deity Link. When in this form, his attack speed, attack power, and attack range increases. All of his slash attacks will start to generate multiple projectile energy slashes. This makes him great for dealing with huge crowds, and wiping out large numbers of enemies at a time. The extra bursts of energy will not appear during Link's few stabbing attacks though, only his slash attacks. Fighting Style Unlike his older counterpart, Young Link is a two-handed swordsman who can temporarily transform using the Fierce Deity Mask, gaining high levels of power and weapon reach for short periods of time. Despite his small size, young Link is pretty decent at taking out huge groups of enemies, due to how quickly he is able to attack. It is still possible for Young Link to use his C1 while in his Focus spirit form, so if the player fills up the Musou gauge in any way, players can transfer this to his Magic Bar. This greatly enhances the duration of Young Link's Focus Spirit mode, allowing Young Link to indefinitely stay in Fierce Deity form if enough of the Musou gauge is being generated continuously. Weapons Badge Materials :See also: Hyrule Warriors/Badges Attack Badges= |-|Defense Badges= |-|Assist Badges= Heart Locations Heart Pieces= |-|Heart Containers= Gallery Images= Young Link - Fierce Deity Form (HW).png|Fierce Deity form |-|Videos= 『ゼルダ無双』 ムジュラの仮面パック External Links *'Young Link:' Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page *'Fierce Deity Link:' Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page Category:Zelda Characters